


His Coronation (King of The Court)

by DragonetEra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitagawa Daiichi, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Pain, Panic, Peer Pressure, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stressed Kageyama Miwa, Tension, Tobio is going to be fine, Younger Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetEra/pseuds/DragonetEra
Summary: "Tobio has always been a social idiot. He sucks at expressing himself, sucks at communicating, can't seem to convey his opinions in a basic, appropriate way.Now, I rather have Tobio shriek at me than to look so.........Stagnant."- Kageyama MiwaA one-shot headcanon that I have of Kageyama Tobio facing waves of emotions as he was crowned the King of the Court, all the way back to Kitagawa Daiichi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> Ji-chan = grandfather
> 
> Honestly, I just had a sudden gush of motivation and inspiration at 1 am in the morning to write this.
> 
> Overanalyzing the relationships between each of the characters in the Haikyuu fandom has let up to this headcanon. 
> 
> I also have a few other headcanons other than this one, maybe I'll mention some at the end of this one-shot.
> 
> And honestly this one-shot may turn out longer then I expect, so I might spilt it into a few parts.
> 
> Wait, then it wouldn't be called a one-shot anymore, would it?
> 
> OK enough doubtful thoughts at 1 am.

Credit: @2_nezumi2987 (Twitter/Pivix)

\-------

_Tobio was suited up for the occasion, but it wasn't for a celebration. His sister, Miwa, followed her little brother closely, as the two siblings were being gobbled up in a crowd. They haven't had a family reunion this big, this important in a long time. Tobio couldn't remember any of their faces, heck, he didn't even care. The only person he gave a damn about now was right in front of him._

_Cold, stoned, lifeless._

_Laying in a coffin._

_His photo in front of the alter._

_Tobio didn't even get the chance say farewell to his grandfather before he rest forever._

_It all happened too quickly for Tobio._

\-------

Tobio didn't know what to feel, he didn't know how to feel. He has been excused from school for this family issue. So he sat in the living room, while his parents and relatives scurry around the house dealing with the post-funeral repercussions and stuff.

Stuff.

He knows he couldn't help with anything, so he gets up, grabs a towel and decides to take a shower to hide from the crowd. Apparently, he isn't the only person who has the same idea. He turns the knob on the bathroom door. Locked. He thought about knocking the door, but a soft sniffling could be heard from the other side. Tobio leans forward and place his ears on the door.

"Keep......it......together......."

Miwa chocks on her words softy, crying on shallow breathing. She should expect this. No, she already did. Ever since Ji-chan was admitted into the hospital, she had told herself to get ready for this day.

She's been holding back her tears since the news of her Ji-chan's passing, thinking that she has it under control, but the moment she walks in a closure, private space, she betrays her own ideals involuntarily. Miwa being the eldest Kageyama, she feels a sense of responsibility. So she refuse to let her feelings burden her family further, especially being a pillar for her little brother to depend on.

Because if there's anyone in the family who would crash the funeral to see Ji-chan one last time, she knows it's stupid little Tobio.

Miwa wrap her towel over her face and avoid looking into the mirror. She wipes her tears, embarrassingly, she imagines how lame and crappy she looks. It sucks. She's beginning to think that her hair sucks too, how it coils and tangles around her face and head, mopping on her tears.

Tobio has heard enough and decides to back off, but his clumsy knee bangs on the door. He hopes his sister didn't hear that.

Too bad for him because Miwa definitely did.

She pulls the towel off from her face and flings the bathroom wide open to see Tobio clutching onto his towel, slightly startled.

"You can shower first," Miwa slips past her little brother and marches to her room.

\------

Tobio has his struggles. Clearly, he has yet to adapt to it.

Every so often Tobio wakes up with little enthusiasm that he would be watching Oikawa-san serving and setting during volleyball practice, but immediately comes to realisation that he's in second year now. And every evening he thinks about watching volleyball matches with Ji-chan, but the only thing waiting for him at home is quietness, and pieces of note from his parents.

Miwa is still around, but she'll be resuming her university semester soon. Their workaholic parents has an overwhelming amount of work with unpredictable schedules. If they are lucky, they will be able to see their parents on some Friday nights. Nothing has changed much.

It's just life without Ji-chan.

Tobio settles down his keys and walks down the hallway. Miwa hears him from the kitchen while she struggles to prepare dinner. Her parents have temporarily left her in charge of dinner and she hasn't really got the hang of it. Tobio heads to the living room, bends down towards the TV bench and runs his hands around the drawer. He pulls out a couple of CDs, each labelled with different dates, volleyball teams and matches.

He's looking for his personal favourite, MSBY Black Jackals VS Schweiden Alders.

Tobio pulls out two chairs, it feels so unfamiliar for him, to not have Ji-chan commentating and recapping on the match to him anymore, even though this is like his 26th time watching the same damn match. But Ji-chan always has this admiration and love for the Alders, and he considers MBSY to be their only worthy rival. Ji-chan had said he always felt youthful spectating volleyball matches, how he always grips on to that same momentum that the match carries, the exhilarating cheer of the crowd, the hype that lives within him.

And Tobio could relate to his Ji-chan very well.

Miwa finally finishes prepping a clumsy meal, she grips onto two donburi and turns to serve dinner, with Tobio at the living room, his eyes fixated on the TV screen.

"Seriously, Tobio-chan," Miwa takes a deep breath. "Please fucking shower."

She places the bowls on the table, Tobio hit the pause button on his remote and turns his head around. He stares at his sister as Miwa covers up her little brother's share. She crosses her arms.

"What?" she replies as she looks at her stinky little brother. "You aren't eating until you've cleaned up."

Tobio continues to stare, Miwa put down her arms. Looking closer at Tobio, she's struggling to read her little brother. What a surprise. Miwa knew Tobio has always been easy to read.

But now that she can't read it, it actually worries her.

Tobio has always been a social idiot. He sucks at expressing himself, sucks at communicating, can't seem to convey his opinions in a basic, appropriate way. Honestly, he sucks in his academics as well, it's just that he's so outstanding in volleyball that sometimes it actually fools people into thinking he's smarter than he is. He hasn't got any close friends in school, at least that's what Miwa guessed. Not once had Tobio brought any friends over to his house. He had spent most of time with Ji-chan, in fact, he probably never left Ji-chan's side since birth.

But now, Ji-chan has left his side.

She wished that Tobio would holler, mourn, shed his fucking eyeballs out, or whatever form of emotion. She wished Tobio would express himself physically in front of her.

 _'Throw a tantrum, bang the door, flip a table, COME ON TOBIO!!'_ Miwa had thought to herself.

She rather have Tobio shriek at her than to look so.........

Stagnant.

But unlike water, his expression is rock hard, eyes dull, dark with unnoticeable eyebags. Not sure if it's was from all his volleyball practices, lack of sleep or perhaps Tobio has been crying alone in his room.

Maybe it was all of the above.

_'It's okay, Tobio. I'm right here, I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE. You can count on your onee-san. So scream, cry, WHATEVER YOU WANT._

_THEN RUN FUCKING BACK TO ME, I'll provide you any comfort-'_

She knows how bad it hurts for her.

_'I'm here for you.'_

And it would hurt worse for Tobio.

"Onee-san," Tobio finally opens his mouth.

"Y-yes?" Miwa trembles slightly from the feelings that pricks her slowly inside of her. She's still holding on to that last bit of courage, just in case this is the time Tobio needs a strong support--

"Did you cut your hair?" Tobio blurts

Miwa pauses, she reaches for her hair.

"Oh.......yes.......I did. I did them myself."

"I thought you loved your long hair."

"I just think I should change a style."

"OK."

Tobio turns his head back to the TV.

Miwa expects more than this anticlimactic response, or maybe she should've expected less from her simpleton little brother. Maybe she should've confronted him directly. Maybe she should've just give him a hug. Maybe she doesn't need to worry at all, that Tobio is a lot stronger than her. Maybe she's the one that needs comfort.......

Miwa's done with think about it, all this crap stuff in her head worning her down. She decides to drop it. Yes, she's absolutely starving. Miwa moves over to sit on the chair Tobio had pulled out.

That's when Tobio snaps

**"OI"**

Tobio glares at his sister as she lifts her ass away from the chair and glares back at him.

"What?"

 **"Go sit at another chair, that's for Ji-chan."** Tobio threatens.

Miwa stands up straight, her dinner in her hand. It took her a moment to realise it. Tobio has always had a habit of preparing a seat for Ji-chan whenever they agree on watching volleyball matches together, and it seems Tobio still has this habit.

Of course, Tobio knows Ji-chan is never sitting here anymore.

So he would hate to have anyone else to replace this particular, physical spot that he have specifically reserved for him.

And Miwa understands it.

"Shower. Now."

Miwa stated her final warning as she moves away from the seat. Tobio leaves the living room to take his shower, dragging his bag behind him.

She sits down on another chair, takes a big spoonful to her mouth, feeding her hunger. She shoves it down her throat, hoping it'll override the intense mix of feelings, pricking inside of her.

She might just cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Kindaichi grumbles as he grabs his water bottle. Kitagawa has lost their first set in the practice match and they are about to lose the second. The whole team has been lacking teamwork and losing momentum. Heck, they've barely build any momentum.

And Kindaichi blames it all on Tobio.

"Is he getting cocky now that Oikawa-san is gone and he's the new starting setter?" Kindaichi takes a big sip from his bottle. Kunimi listens silently, but he shows obvious frustration on his face. Everyone is on the edge, the pressure rising along with the tension, especially between Tobio.

Tobio rubs on his sweaty face vigorously. Irritation. VERY irritated, and he doesn't know why. He slaps the towel over his head and grips onto his knees. Perhaps it's because he's losing the match, he has been trying to get his spikers to run faster, jump high to avoid the block, but that strategy of his isn't working so well.

Goddamn, does he wish he could spike, set, serve and block all by his own.

Goddamn, does he wants to win so badly.

Months have past after the funeral, Tobio felt his days becoming cloudy.

Cloudy, as if he couldn't think at all. Not like he has ever tried to stay focus in class, but it's just a blur to him. Time flows by like a river. These grey memories of every night and day seems to come and go like a gush of wind, it barely leaves an impact on Tobio, as they slip past his mind. Sometimes he tries to grip on the voices, calling out to him, he couldn't even remember their faces. And honestly he couldn't give a damn to look at them. Everything feels so virtual, so holographic, the world covers in shades of grey.

Except when he is on the damn court, then everything becomes crystal clear.

Yes, Tobio remembers the smell of the gym, the sight of it's vibrant colour. He swear, the sound of their shoes squeaking against the wooden floor, the spikers smashing volleyballs, whistlers blowing, squads cheering, it echoes at the back of his mind. Tobio's focus sharpens on the court, brought to life by volleyball. He could picture the match so vividly, the excitement and enthusiasm that drives him, that pump of adrenaline in his heart, legs and arms racing across the court. The slow driven momentum, tension, rythmn beats into his core.

**Tobio is addicted.**

He would do anything to stay in this state, to keep staying here on the court, behind the net. Because the moment he walks off the court, everything fogs up again, blinding his mental vision and senses. 

If it means to win to stay, then Tobio wants to win so badly. No, he tells himself that he NEEDS to win. He has spent seconds, minutes, hours and perhaps his whole life on volleyball, so much that his classmates has secretly nicked him as a 'boring and outdated volleyball jock' behind his back. Tobio has asked his classmates about volleyball before, but they had their interests on the latest video games. Tobio couldn't give a damn about video games. He couldn't give a damn about anything else. His lack of exposure to other activities degrades his social status greatly. And it's not like Tobio understands how to socialise properly.

So if he had to talk to anyone, Ji-chan was the first to come his mind.

That's right, Ji-chan.

His Ji-chan was the one who introduced Tobio to volleyball. Ever since Tobio's first touch on the ball, he couldn't let go of it. Tobio had spent most of his childhood training, practicing and playing with his sister and Ji-chan, and he relishes it very much. Ji-chan even once said he would out-play his sister someday.

That made Tobio more determine than ever.

Tobio has poured in all his passion and dreams for volleyball with Ji-chan, and Ji-chan would be there to listen to him. He loves listening to his grandchildren, especially Tobio, you could even say Tobio was Ji-chan's favourite. So Tobio didn't give a damn about socialising. Who cares if no one talks to him in class, communicating with his teammates was already a pain for him. All he needs is his volleyball, sipping on milk, standing on the court, behind the net and Ji-chan.

He still has everything, except Ji-chan.

Tobio moves his hand from his kness to his chest, he pushes his chest in.

Feeling **stuffy** , like a clog in his heart.

He doesn't know how to describe it. Heck, he doesn't **need** to describe it, like if he would tell anyone about it, neither would anyone ask.

It stirs inside him slowly.

\-----

The match ended, Kitagawa lost.

Tobio would want to stay back for more practice, but his coach notices the weather and rushes the team to pack up, and go home immediately. Grey clouds roams over Migayi, students picking up their pace and starts running, some heading into shelter. Others have umbrella, jackets, blazers, even their bags over their heads.

Tobio did none of those.

A low, mellow growl echoes through the sky, follow by light rain shower drizzling down, tapping on Tobio little by little as it gets heavier. The tall boy continues to walk down the path, maintaining his slow pace, by passing other people as umbrella tips scraping over his shoulders, face. None of them could even provide him any little coverage.

His hair rinsed and his clothes gradually getting drenched in rain water. Tobio pauses in the middle of the pathway despite of the rain getting heavier. He looks up towards the sky.

Droplets washes down on his face, with some poking into his eyes.

That stuffy feeling Tobio had during mid match was stirring again, growing, like a tumour, eating him up inside. It's buried so deep, he couldn't get a hold of it, he couldn't even interpret his own emotions.

Tobio was hoping the rain would wash away that feeling.

Water continues to drip from his face, to his shoulders, arms, legs. He closes his eyes, the chilling wind breathes through the earth, blowing on Tobio's wet clothes. The coldness runs up his spines. Tobio shivers a little, but the shivering feels good for him, much better than that stuffy feeling fucking around with him.

The rain gradually shifts from a light shower to a torrential downpour. Tobio turns his head away from the sky, finally starts picking up his pace and searches for shelter. He rubs his eyes and wipes off excess droplets on his face. Luckily, he manages to find cover under an old shop lot.

He runs his fingers over his bangs, pushes them back and tilts his head up, observing the sky again.

He might be going home later than usual today, which means no time to watch volleyball match. 

That's bad news for him.

Credit: @yuukosmos (Twitter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: #panicattack)

"Kageyama! SLOW DOWN!"

His coach yells frantically from the sidelines as Tobio makes his set, the ball shooting out from his hands, sending it flying across the net. The spikers have been trying their best to sync up with Tobio's set, but hell, they couldn't even touch the damn ball.

"What--the HELL--Kageyama?! No one--COULD EVEN TOUCH IT!!" Kindaichi pants as he states his bold comment towards Tobio. The teams is once again on the edge.

"THEN MOVE FASTER!"

Tobio is also on the edge.

Tobio, now in his third year, is playing his final tournament for Kitagawa Daiichi. Their formation has been clumsy, messy, but miraculously they manage to make it into the finals.

Today, he is very determine to win. The urge to taste that victory, to bring home that victory, to give his final volleyball year at Kitagawa Daiichi a prefect ending. He is throwing in everything he has into this damn final match.

' _Faster-_

_Higher-_

_More'_

Tobio feels himself stepping over a cliff.

_'Faster-_

_Higher -_

_more MORE'_

Little does he knows that his teammates has already given up on him, and they are about to give up on his match.

' _ **ONE MORE TIME'**_

Tobio makes his ridiculous set once again as soon as he feels the ball landing on his fingers. He turns around to observe the spiker. He turns around.......

 **He turns around to see no one there.**  
.   
.   
.   
The whole match froze.

The ball drops behind him.  
.   
.   
.   
**"WE HAD ENOUGH!"**

Someone shouts.  
.   
.   
.   
**"We've given up, YOU ARROGANT, EGOTISTICAL KING!"**

 **King.**  
**.**  
**.**  
.   
Tobio could finally see the cracks, the separation between him and his teammates.  
.   
.   
.   
**"Kageyama,"**

He finally hears his coach calling for him.  
.   
.   
.   
**"Sub out. Now."**  
.   
.   
.   
Tobio never thought that this day would come.

He never expect that this day would come.

He was petrified.

\-----

Firstly, it was frustration. Now it's boiling anger. Tobio is letting it all out, starting with the typical slam on the front door.

He couldn't give a flying fuck if anyone was in the house. He throws his keys aside and storms down the hallway like a hurricane tornado, dragging his bag behind him. Unfortunately, he has forgotten to zip his bag. His items and dirty laundry spill along the hallway, like Hansel and Gretel's breadcrumbs.

Tobio whirls around to see the mess he made, cusses down his breath as he walks back the hallway, picking up his stuff and shoving them back into his bag, expect for his volleyball. He couldn't seem to find a space for it, so he holds it in his arms. He swings his bag into his room, his door half open, he manages to throw his bag in.

But Tobio forgets to zip his bag, again.

So the spill from the hallway just moves into his room, an absolute mess on the floor. Tobio tsked and heads to the kitchen, he swings open the refrigerator door and looks into it for a moment, before slamming the door shut grumpily.

They've run out of milk.

No victory and no milk.

Tobio storms back to his room, kicking off his stuff and dirty clothes from the floor, spreading the mess. Unfortunately, again, he steps on his bottle.

He begins to lose his balance and wobbles on his leg. Waving his hands frantically in the air, hoping he'll touch anything to grab on. He manages to hold onto his door. Tobio pushes himself forward, he rather falls forwards and catches himself with his arms from the front. But **oh no, fuck it,** kami-sama just isn't on his side.

His left leg grazes across the corner of his bedframe.

That shit really hurts, probably the next worst thing after a broken pinky toe.

**"AH-"**

Tobio yelps as he crashes onto the floor among the mess he made.

It was instant karma.

He curls his body and grabs onto his legs, wrapping his hands on the burning wound as he hiss between his teeth.

Everything went silent for a moment, Tobio realises his family aren't around.

**"FUCK!"**

Tobio cusses out loud, laying in a pile of his dirty clothes with an unpleasant burn on his legs. After losing the volleyball match. After realising there was no more milk. Frustration, irritation, madness, anger, everything combined.  
.   
.   
.   
_'After getting subbed out by the coach._

_After getting yelled by Kindaichi._

_After.......'_

Tobio is feeling stuffed again.  
.   
.   
.   
_'After my sets were completely ignored._

_After I broke my promise._

_After.......'_

The stuffy feeling spreads rapidly inside him.   
.   
.   
.   
_'After my teammates has cut ties with me._

_After Oikawa-san despised me._

_After.........'_

It creeps within him, exposing itself. Tobio feels like he's being buried alive.  
.   
.   
.   
_'Ignorant, egotistical King.......'_

Tobio shifts from grabbing his leg to grabbing his chest, his lungs feels as if they are shrinking, as if something was eating him from inside.  
.  
.  
.  
_'After Ji-chan died.......'_

Reality kicks in.

Tobio lost it.

\-----

_He screamed as the feeling took over him entirely, filling him to the brim. A deep, emotional stab into his heart._

_It vibrated, it shook him._

_Stream of tears spilled uncontrollably, drops of grief wells up from the corner of his eyes, bleeding the salt of his soul and it coursed down his face. His lungs squeezing in as he struggled to take another breath._

_Shallow._

_Short._

_Painful._

_As if he was breathing in vacuum space. Huffing and puffing as he pressed into his chest harder._ _His breaths shed in and out of him, close to hyperventilating._

_The pain was overwhelming._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
**_"Ha---HA---He-HELP--"_ **  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_So overwhelming, too much for Tobio to take in._

_His whole world just turned upside down._

_That sudden gush of realisation that Tobio was unable to feel previously over the course of months. Those amalgamation of blurry memories, those stagnant emotions that he had neglected for past months now snapping into his mind._

_Now clear as fucking daylight, flashing through his mind._

_Tobio couldn't take it all in at once. It ached, the mental pain was transferring from his head to his entire body, trembling along the way from his spines to his hands, to the tip of his precious fingers_

_He pounded against his chest._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
**_"Please--NO--I don't--HA--STOP--"_ **  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Tobio reached out, begging to grab onto the closes thing he could touch in his reach. His shaking hands touched his volleyball, so he pulled that in, attempting to hug that ball that was relatively so much smaller than him._

_He choked on his breathing, tears still flowing from his eyes, running down his flushed, heating face, wetting the floor as his hair and dirty clothes soaked it up._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
**_"Why?--I don't--un--derst-tand---HELP--"_ **  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_He didnt understand what was happening to him._

_Crying hurts, but it shouldn't be this tormenting._

_He was feeling so dehydrated but he couldn't stop. The weight on his heart pinning him on the ground, his trembling body weakening his legs._

_Tobio was shivering everywhere, not from the cold. He curled his body in closer, squeezing his volleyball, his breathing still tensed, his lungs hacking, coughing into the air, his heart pumping, beating against his ribs in agony._

**_Agony_ ** _._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
**_"Ji-chan---what--do---Ha---HA--"_ **

_He continued mumbling._

**_"Ji-chan--Ha---what do----I do----"_ **  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Tobio shrieked, attempting to make a sound from his vocal chords that were ripping apart. His throat was dry from all that gasping, gasping for air. He really wished for a glass of water, but he doubt he could even swallow_ _._

_The only source of water was his own tears dripping down on his face._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
**_"Where---where are--you---"_ **

_Tobio staggered._

**_"I--missed--y--you--"_ **  
**_._ **  
_._  
_._  
_Finally, he was honest with himself. Tobio turned around, laying on his back, trying to give his lungs and chest some space. He sucked in the air, holding it there for a while, before letting out the trembling breath._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Tobio felt dizzy, like he was about to throw up._

_He really wanted to stop, he felt like dying, crumbling, this close to the brim of death._

_His watery eyes overlapping his vision, the room was spinning._

\-----

Tobio wasn't sure how much time has passed, but at least he could breathe better now.

He stares at the ceiling, the room is no longer spinning. It feels as if he had went through a trip to hell, drowning himself over and over again. His window open, the wind blows on his curtains, sending chills into his room. The floor feels like an iceberg, but Tobio doesnt want to get up.

He should take a shower.

He should grab something to eat.

But no, Tobio just wants to lay peacefully on the floor.

He closes his eyes, recapping all the amalgamation of memories from his mental breakdown. But this time, his memories replays slowly in his head. Tobio could visualise it so much better now.

His train of thought running down the memory hall.

Like how Oikawa used to make fun of him with his stupid face, and how Iwaizumi would always show up to give Oikawa a good smack when he does that.

He still thinks he has amazing Senpais, and Oikawa was still both a respectable and worthy rival.

Kindaichi had made attempts to talk to Tobio, trying to lift a conversation with him with light questions. But Tobio would just stare and stutter between his words, returning his questions with short, simple answer, as he makes no attempt to carry on the conversation.

Kindaichi gave up on Tobio after a few tries. He persuaded Kunimi to give it a go, thinking the introverts would relate to each other better. But even Kunimi finds it challenging to communicate with the simpleton. Perhaps to them, Tobio was beyond help.

He also thinks about Ji-chan, how he spent his time training, coaching him and Miwa. He knew his sister was a tough girl, always unwilling to admit defeat. The Kageyama siblings used to always fight and quarrel over little things, and their Ji-chan had to interfere to stop this fuss. Especially over the volleyball, since there was only one, Miwa and Tobio would tug and pull each other for the damn ball. Until Ji-chan finally bought Tobio his very own volleyball.

Now the Kageyama siblings fight over food.

Tobio chuckles a little at that memory as a tiny wave of warmness soothes Tobio's withered heart. Maybe he feels rather pitiful for himself. Maybe it's because of the nostalgic memories.

He sighs, but perks up a small......

unnoticeable and unintentional smile.  
.   
.   
.   
Here, in his room, alone, with no one in the house.

Tobio, who is absolutely worn out from all the emotional rollercoaster, steadily falls asleep on the cold tiles.

Credit: @榛名 (Pivix)


	4. Chapter 4

Credit: @ui536 (Twitter)

\-----

Soft sunlight peeks through the window. Wind still blowing on the curtains, but it's a lot warmer than the chills from last night.

Tobio's no longer on the floor, but safely tucked in his warm bed, covered by a blanket like a comfy burrito. It's schooling days but he didn't set his alarm last night.

Guess he's being excused from school for today.

Tobio snuggles under his warm blanket. His parents found him on he floor after returning from late night work. Witnessing their son laying unconsciously on the floor in a pile of mess triggers their parental instinct. They picked him up nervously, assuming he might have fell over and knocked out cold, or maybe he fainted from hunger. His dinner, which his mother told him to heat up from last night, was still on the table, cold and untouched.

They noticed the traces of wet stream rolling down Tobio's face when they picked him up. His hair wet soaked and wrapped in his dirty laundry. His hands were still holding on to that volleyball.

Perhaps that was the moment when his parent begun to realise how absent they were in their children's childhood. They had left their kids under Ji-chan's care the whole time as they pursue their goals in society. Now that Ji-chan is gone, their elder daughter busy with university. Tobio is the only family member with them now.

Perhaps that's why, they shifted to a new goal, one where they finally decided to cut down their work, to make themselves more available for Tobio.

Tobio gradually notices it, how he's seeing his parents around much more often now. At first the simpleton thought his parents were losing their jobs, and he actually confronted his parents with his doubts. His parents had a good laugh.

Now Tobio gets to see his parents almost everyday, especially on Friday nights. If he's lucky, his mom would pack him more food for his volleyball practice.   
Tobio misses his mom's onigiri a lot.

For months, Tobio has struggled with loneliness and grief on his own. This was perhaps the turning point of something new.

\-----

Volleyball practice has ended, Tobio stays back a little longer, to make up for the few times he missed practice for the past weeks. His teammates notice the couple of times their King had missed school and training sessions, and honestly it's unusual that the King would disappear from his beloved training and position without a reason.

No one botter to ask further about it though. Even the coach assumes that the prodigy just needs a break.

Tobio stands at the end of the court, ball in his hand, gently tossing it up in air. He moves forward step by step, gradually lifting himself up as he pulls back his arms. He swings his arms, aligning his palms on the ball and smashes it down.

The ball shoots forward, but the acceleration stops when it got caught in the net.

Tobio tsks, the dissatisfication clearly paste on his face. The ball didn't even make it over the net. Tobio pictures Oikawa's serve in his mind as he walks over to the basket to take another ball. There are times where Tobio wishes he could sneak over to Aoba Johsai, just to take a peak at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and maybe he'll spot some other good volleyball players. He needs to refresh himself on Oikawa's serves.

Oikawa had taught a few other Kouhai his serving techniques, but not Tobio.

Tobio doesn't complain about it though. Oikawa was, and still is, a worthy senpai and rival to him. The idea of playing against Oikawa someday in the future both excites and triggers Tobio.

That future might come quicker than he expects.

But now he is no way close to Oikawa's standards, at least, the standards Tobio sets for himself. Sometimes Tobio gets mad about the irony, how he sets his standards and expectations so high, but still unable to achieve.

Such a sad perfectionists.

Tobio couldn't remember since when he had become so hard on himself, and hard on his teammates. It's just straight forward logic for him, if you are about to loss, then just push hard. If you spot their weakness, then just tell them off.

If you see them slacking off in the match, then make them **go all out.**

Tobio did not intent to refer to Kunimi.

He definitely didn't.

He just wished Kunimi could just put in more effort. Not just him, but everyone on the team. He's pretty sure he got his message over to his teammates brief and simple

Too brief and too simple.

But enough for the King of the Court.

His mocking nickname has been roaming around not just in the volleyball club, but throughout the whole school. Heck, it probably has made it's way to the other powerhouse schools. Tobio's reputation is in ruin, maybe he acknowledges it, maybe he doesn't. But he definitely gets really pissed off when someone calls him that way.

**King, your majesty, your highness, whatever.**

Tobio doesn't want to give a damn about that kingly reputation, at least not that much. The coach won't kick him off the team because of it, right?

Right?

Tobio does keeps his mouth shut more often now, if it pleases his coach and his teammates, to maintain himself of the team. The trust between him and his teammates has completely dissolved after that final tournament. But he's in his third year now, that was the final tournament. He won't be playing with this team any longer, and he has no intention of going to Aoba Johsai like the others. Maybe he'll put his bets on Shiratorizawa, another powerhou-- no, the best powerhouse school volleyball in the prefecture.

After all, his Ji-chan is an alumni, at Shiratorizawa.

Amazing, his Ji-chan had graduated from the best volleyball powerhouse school in Miyagi. Tobio thought it would be an honour to follow in his Ji-chan footsteps, that is, if he can make it in Shiratorizawa. Tobio has plans for himself already, if not Shiratorizawa, he'll find somewhere else. As long as he can keeps playing in volleyball matches, it doesn't really matters to him what school he'll end up in.

Except, Aoba Johsai.

The anothers don't matter.

Tobio gently places the ball against his forehead as he closes his eyes. Another wave emotion begins to stir inside him. Unlike before, this one doesn't feel stuffy, but it conflicts between Tobio confidence and focus.

**Anxiety.**

It's light, but it's there, perhaps that incident, the final tournament where he was subbed out from has made an impact on Tobio, a sense of guilt and trauma. He struggles between his anxiety and his focus, inhaling in deep and exhaling slowly.

Tobio opens his eyes again, thankfully, his focus has override the anxiety, for now.

Tobio tosses the ball boldy in the air. Picking up his pace, he makes his first step, second step, then his legs springs his body upwards. His hands pull to the back and swing forward with all his might. His palm perfectly lines with the ball in the air, giving it a good smack. The ball shoots over the net and across the court, landing precisely where Tobio had pinpointed. The elastic energy send the ball flying off, after the impact on the floor.

"Yes!" Tobio pumps his fist in the air. If he visualises that serve in a match, it would have likely been a service ace. How satisfying Tobio feels to make a perfect, anticipated serve. But he didn't celebrate for too long, he eagerly grabs another ball.

\-----

_'I want to keep playing, keep standing here on the court. Whatever they call me, whatever they think and say. All I know is one day, I'll polish my serve and sets to perfection._

_One day, I'll play for a powerhouse school._

_One day, I'll go up against Oikawa-san._

_One day, I'll meet new teammates.  
  
One day, I'll make amends to my past._

_One day, I'll stand on the national court._

_Maybe one day, I'll play for a league._

_And maybe there's going to be a day where I've pursued all my dreams and goals, where I'll see the outcome of my hardwork, the summit of this lifelong mountain I've strided. When all my sweat, tears and pain have paid off......_

_One day I'll look back and wonder, if Ji-chan would be proud of me.'_  
.   
.   
.   
Ji-chan would definitely be proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HAHA pls dont kill me for the mental torture owo Im sorry Tobioooo)
> 
> AITE this is technically the last chapter but I've got a few fanart in hand that I wanna share. It's gonna take me a while to upload them on AO3, you can head to Wattpad if you want to check them out immediately. I'll be working on my headcanon series after this.
> 
> Also find me on Twitter @dragonet_era for updates.
> 
> This is actually my first Haikyuu One-shot/Fanfiction. Thanks for reading (people actually read my work *touched, SoBs*) TwT

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME: [@dragonet_era](https://twitter.com/dragonet_era) on Twitter


End file.
